total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
Trent
Trent was a competitor on Total Drama Sky Adventures, as a member of the Daring Dolphins. Personality Trent is a relaxed, nice guy who tends to get along with everyone, even the immensely hated Chris. A straight-A student, he is intelligent but would rather not bring attention to it. He is known for his guitar skills, which impress several people throughout the series. He is also shown as being a pain magnet, suffering a number of near-death experiences and mishaps during Island and sometimes in Action. However, he usually recovers from these injuries by the next episode. As revealed in his biography, he also finds enjoyment in motorcycles and dreams of having his own bike shop one day. He is a ladies man, having dated two girls since joining Total Drama and apparently many others before. In addition, Katie, Sadie, Lindsay, and Beth have shown attraction to him. His lucky number is nine, revealed in season two. In that same season, under the belief that he was losing Gwen to Duncan, a jealous Trent becomes desperate to uphold his relationship, referencing the number frequently to help cope. Unfortunately, thanks to a series of misunderstandings, heartache, and angry teammates, Trent's fate is crippling. Depressed about the events at first, Trent eventually brushes it off with the help of many new female fans. He is also able to maintain an awkward but sure friendship with his ex-girlfriend, even after his worst fear comes true. Total Drama Sky Adventures Shanghai N' Seek Trent waits for the bus to arrive to the airport patiently, with everyone else, and haves some friendly talks with some of them, like his former teammate Noah, or Bridgette. When he sees Gwen, he gets scared for a moment, but soonly after return to tranquility. He helps Cody up when he falls, and when Sierra overreacts, claiming it to be "her man", he tells her to take it easy, as he want nothing with him, and recieves a "good luck getting Gwen back" from her, that seems to annoy him. He is placed on the Daring Dolphins, and is soonly excited to have Bridgette and Noah there, world tour veterans. When he asks Noah how was the world Tour, he asks him if he saw the series, but he tells him that he didn't because someone told him that Gwen kissed Duncan, a phrase that bugs her. Chris then, asks them to select a team captain, and he proposes Noah and Bridgette, and eventually the last one gets picked. e litnes to the challenge, and gets pushed out of the plane to Shanghai to start it later. He lands close to Noah, and helps him up when he falls in a noodle carriage of a local seller, and they both run away from it. When they think they are safe, they crash to Izzy, who happily joins them. Izzy decides that they must hide in a dragon disguise, and mix with the crowds, and the plan goes well, until Anne Maria, out of anger, kicks Paintbrush, the tagger, to Izzy's legs, making her do a drama queen performance, and revealing their spots. He and Noah start escaping, and manage to confuse the taggers and reach a dead end street. When Jo appears, Trent climbs to the roof, and offers help to Noah, but he slips, and gets tagged. Then, Trent is the last one standing for his team, and starts running throught the roofs, constantly chased by Jo, or crashing with Soap and Fan. While running, he slips and falls to the sewer, and fids Soap there. When he gets out, he sees Paintbrush approaching, so he grabs Soap, and throws her to Paintbrush, making the Treacherous Turtles to lose. When he is confident and proud of what he just did, Jo appears on his behind and tags him. However, his team is in the middle, not winning, but not losing, so he is safe. At the plane, he makes an alliance with Izzy and Noah, and they three celebrate their not lost, but not victory. One, Two, Three, Fort Gallery File:TDSKA_Trent.png|Trent's official cover of Total Drama Sky Adventures. Cast_fall.png|Trent falls out of the plane. Izzynoahtrentdragon.png|Izzy convinces Trent and Noah to dress on a chinese dragon costume. Izzydragondeth.png|Trent facepalms at Izzy's drama queen performance, after Paintbrush tags her. Shanghai_Pursuit.png|Trent and Noah are the last Dolphins remained to escape from the taggers. Dolphins first ceremony.png|Trent at his team's first elimination ceremony. Indians vs cowboys.png|Trent's team gets attacked by the Indians (aka Sneaky Swordfishes). Dolphins second ceremony.jpg|Trent's team faces elimination again. trentgette fan sad.png|Trent takes a photo with Bridgette at Mexico. lazy noah.png|Trent starts doubting that Noah actually will work hard... but refuses to stop helping him. Vampirizzy.png|Trent, Bridgette and Noah are scared by vapirized Izzy. Dolphins Busted.png|Trent and the Dolphins are caught in Chris' hot tub. Noah mousetrap.png|Trent discovers Noah murdered. Jorats.png|Trent and Bridgette suspect on Jasmine. LoserClassEpisode10.jpg|Trent flirts with Bridgette in Loser Class. Trentgettgeoff.jpg|Trent gets in the middle of Geoff and Bridgette arguments. TylerInformTrentgette.jpg|Tyler informs Trent and Bridgette that Geoff says "they're dead". Explosive Cake.png|Trent sees how Izzy makes his team's cake explode. GettingRice.jpg|Trent and Bridgette get some rice at Japan. Conveyor Belt.jpg|Trent competes in the Super Crazy Challenge. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Total Drama Sky Adventures Category:Daring Dolphins Category:Season 2 Category:Happy's Characters